


A Touch of Destiny [Podfic]

by Little_Winged_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Consent, Epic space battles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humour, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Sass, Sci-Fi, Slight Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Space AU, Space Pirates, Wing Kink, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winged_Angel/pseuds/Little_Winged_Angel
Summary: Space AUHumans have moved out into the galaxy, colonized planets and become one of the most successful races in the charted star systems under the governmental organization of the Syndicate.When their mother was killed by space pirates, all under the command of the dread Pirate King Lucifer, Sam and Dean were brought up in the Syndicate military under their vengeance-hungry father, Fleet Armada John Winchester. However, Sam can’t stand to serve under martial ways anymore and turns to the Ambassador’s Guild, in the hope creating peace rather than enforcing it. But with Sam on a path toward First Class Ambassador, one of the most dangerous positions in the Syndicate, who knows who or what will shoot for the target on his back.Gear up for some sexy sass in space.





	A Touch of Destiny [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Touch of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900263) by [Hades_the_Blingking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking). 



> First half of the podfic, second half to be uploaded soon.  
> Please don't forget to comment both the author and reader!
> 
> A huge thanks to Hades_the_Blingking for letting me create a podfic of their work! XD  
> (Again ;D)

****

[Cover art](https://little-winged-angel.deviantart.com/art/A-Touch-of-Destiny-741465228) by me!

 **Title** : [A Touch of Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900263/chapters/20397370)

 **Reader:**  Little_Winged_Angel

 **Author:** Hades_the_Blingking

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Length** : 5 hrs 29 mins (Including "Bloopers Part 1")

 **Pairings** : Samifer

 **Theme:** "Escape Gravity" (Original Version) by Faderhead

 **Download Here:** [Chapters 1-15](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d1uIpZxmYM08Jkxb9SZFsDUyN7knPvR-)

**Alternative Cover Art:**

****


End file.
